Arigatou, Sasuke-kun
by mayecchi
Summary: Mereka hanya berdua saja di dalam kamar, dan Sasuke mulai menggenggam tangannya! Sakura -gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta- apakah mimpinya akan segera terwujud?


**Disclaimer:**

All **Naruto** 's characters belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **OOC** , **fluff** , no-plot, gaje, typo mungkin, one-shot.

* * *

 **Arigatou, Sasuke-kun**

a fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

* * *

Dia menatapku lekat, aku balas menatapnya. Tangannya mengelus tulang pipiku, aku tersenyum lembut. Tanganku juga membelai wajahnya. Kami masih duduk bersila di atas kasur, saling berhadapan. Tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulut kami. Kemudian ia tersenyum, tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus rambutku.

"Sakura," akhirnya dengan suara bariton yang lembut ia memanggil namaku.

"Ya?" sahutktu pelan. Mata kami masih saling menatap. dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, lalu mencium pipiku sambil berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku kaget dan terdiam, tubuhku kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Sasuke menatap wajahku, merengkuhnya. Kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, rasanya hangat. Tuhan, ini ciuman pertamaku. Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba menikmatinya. Kehangatannya yang sempat hilang dalam diriku, kini kurasakan begitu dekat dengan jantungku. Perubahannya yang sempat membuatku merasa kehilangan, kini terbayar sudah.

Tangannya yang besar merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukannya, aku benar-benar merasa dilindungi. Kecupannya kini berubah menjadi ciuman basah, aku merasakan bibirnya menghisap bibirku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan keadaan ini. Aku masih awam, tidak mengerti perkara cinta-cintaan. Tapi ciumannya seperti menghanyutkanku, kupeluk dia erat. Ia pun mempererat dekapannya, tangannya membelai rambutku, bibirnya masih memberikan sensasi basah dibibirku. Suara yang tercipta dari ciuman kami seperti kecipak lembut ikan dalam akuarium.

Aku merasakan desakan aneh dari dalam diriku. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba lidahku dan lidahnya saling membelit. Air liur kami menyatu dalam mulutku. Sensasi ini sangat membuatku lupa diri. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya, membenamkan jari-jariku pada rambut tebalnya. Dia melepaskan hisapannya dari lidahku, kemudian kurasakan ciumannya turun ke rahang, dagu, lalu leherku. Kini ia mencium dan menjilati leherku.

Aku membenamkan wajahku pada lehernya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang sangat maskulin. Kurasakan leherku basah dan hangat. Aku pun mencium lembut lehernya yang dekat dengan telinga, lalu kubisikkan padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," kecupannya di leherku semakin kuat, aku yakin itu akan berbekas. Namun yang kurasakan bukanlah sakit, seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi. Ini sensasi aneh yang baru sekali kurasakan. Tangan kirinya mengelus punggungku lembut, sedangkan tangan kananya berada di pinggulku. Aku pun mengelus punggungnya, badannya kini semakin kekar. Benar-benar beda dari Sasuke yang dulu, empat tahun yang lalu. Kini ia bertambah tinggi, otot tangannya timbul. Dadanya bidang, perutnya berbentuk. Wajahnya ... Ah, tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Ia semakin menawan.

Sementara aku, tidak ada yang berubah. Tinggiku tetap sama. Mungkin hanya perubahan kecil pada pinggul dan dadaku yang sedikit membesar. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya di leherku kemudian menatapku lagi dengan tatapan lembut.

" _Hontou da_?" tanyanya masih sambil menatap lekat mataku. Tatapannya sukses meluluh-lantakkan hatiku.

"Un," anggukku sambil tersenyum malu. Sasuke tesenyum tipis lalu memelukku. Berada dalam kehangatan tubuhnya membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, lalu bangun dan jalan ke balkon kamarku yang menghadap ke rumahnya. Jantungku berdebar-debar dengan hebat jika berdekatan dengannya sekarang. Apalagi kini status kami bukan lagi sebagai sahabat, namun sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Malam terasa dingin, aku menengadah menatap langit yang gelap. Kulihat bulan purnama yang sempurna, tidak ada bintang. Atau setidaknya, begitu yang kulihat. Sasuke menghampiriku lalu memelukku dari belakang, dagunya bertumpu di bahuku. Aku menoleh melihatnya, ia tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirku lagi dengan cepat. Aku mengelus kepalanya.

"Bulannya cerah." Katanya yang kutahu hanya sekedar basa-basi. Aku mengangguk.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilku pelan namun aku yakin ia bisa mendengarnya karena posisi kami sangat dekat.

"Hn."

"Tadi ciuman pertamaku," kataku jujur. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Maaf deh. Abis aku kebawa suasana." Katanya santai. Aku cemberut, kulepas pelukannya lalu kembali ke dalam kamar. Dia mengikutiku saat aku duduk dikasur lagi. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, "marah ya?" aku menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lalu mencium keningku, "aku pulang dulu, ya. Kamu jangan ngga tidur. Oke?"

"Siap, bos!" aku mengantarnya sampai depan rumah lalu kembali masuk ke kamar dan berbaring dikasur.

Malam ini sungguh indah. Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sasuke juga mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Aku tidak rela membiarkannya pulang, tapi apa boleh buat. Biarlah malam ini aku menikmati kegembiraan ini sendirian. Kupejamkan mata menikmati angin malam yang sejuk. Ah ... rasanya seperti mimpi.

.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Seakan tidak percaya akan kemampuan melihatnya, ia mengucek matanya sekali ... dua kali. "EH?" matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang sama seperti yang ia lihat tadi malam sebelum tidur.

.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?" tubuhnya lemas. Malam indahnya bersama Sasuke ternyata hanya mimpi. Ia mengusap airmatanya yang terjatuh ke pipi. Sesuatu seindah itu, sudah pasti hanya mimpi belaka. Seharusnya ia menyadari hal itu. Matanya menerawang jauh. Setidaknya ia punya sedikit kenangan bersama Sasuke, orang yang dicintainya. Semua itu berkat mimpinya. _**Arigatou, (yume no) Sasuke-kun**_.

 **-end-**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _halo, senpai-tachi! mayecchi desu. gak sengaja nemu draft ini mengendap(?) di laptop, dan setelah mikir lama akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk merubah draft itu jadi fic ini. tentunya dengan perubahan di sana-sini. agak gambling juga waktu ganti tokohnya jadi SasuSaku, soalnya agak menyimpang dari sifat Sasuke maupun Sakura. tapi nasi udah jadi bubur, saya cuma bisa makan aja. /gagitu_

 _semoga fic ini gak mengecewakan para senpai. tapi kalaupun iya, saya terima koreksi maupun flamenya. mohon bimbingannya juga, walaupun sepertinya cuma ini fic saya satu-satunya di fandom ini. wwwww  
_

 _anyway, yoroshiku! **-Mayecchi-**_


End file.
